scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The 12 Courses of Dinner (Happy Birthday, BaddwingReturns)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of The 12 Courses of Dinner. Transcript: Dedicated to: * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th NOTE: * This is my first video to feature "Muppet Babies (2018)". Song: * The 12 Courses of Dinner Song from: * Garfield and Friends: Happy Garfield Day Clips/Years/Companies: * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Annoying Orange (Popeye Yeah!; @2009 Daneboe) * Yogi's Ark Lark (@1972 Hanna-Barbera) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * PB&J Otter (The Singin' Kid; @1998-2000 Disney) * Top Cat (The Unscratchables; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Faith Over Fear; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Super Duper Crime Busters!; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Muppet Babies (@2018 Disney) * Chowder (Burple Nurples; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Pufnstuf: The Movie (@1970 Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures/Universal) * Rocko's Modern Life (Zanzibar; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * The Amazing World of Gumball (The Compilation; @2011 Cartoon Network) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Jethro's All Yours; @2017 Cartoon Network) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Kidsongs (Let's Put On a Show; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Puppy Dog Pals (Design-A-Dog; @2017 Disney) * The Looney Tunes Show (A Christmas Carol; @2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * Wander Over Yonder (The Greatest; @2013-2016 Disney) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (@2005 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Wayside (Wayside Christmas; @2005-2008 Nickelodeon) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Unikitty! (Action Forest; @2018 Cartoon Network) * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (Rat's Entertainment!; @2017 Disney) * Danger Mouse (The Unusual Suspects; @2015 CBBC) * Bunsen Is a Beast (Hide and Go Freak; @2017-2018 Nickelodeon) * Thomas & Friends (PA Problems; @1984 HIT Entertainment) * Dragon Tales (Try It, You'll Like It; @1999-2005 PBS) * Catscratch (@2005-2007 Nickelodeon) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * Johnny Test (A Holly Johnny Christmas; @2005-2014 Teletoon) * Sonic Boom (The Sidekick; @2014 Sega of America, Inc.) * Webkinz ("No Copyright Webkinz Intended."; @2016 Webkinz Studios) * Cars 3 (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Uncle Grandpa (Moustache Cream; @2013-2017 Cartoon Network) * Almost Naked Animals (The Ear Wax Elf; @2011-2013 YTV) * Goldie & Bear (Goose Sitters; @2015 Disney) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * VeggieTales (Madame Blueberry; @1993 Big Idea) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Underdog (@2007 Disney) * The Loud House (12 Days of Christmas; @2016 Nickelodeon) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Keep Calm and Flutter On; @2010 Hasbro) * Sesame Street (Which is Davey and which is Joey?; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * Teen Titans Go! (Waffles; @2013 Cartoon Network) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Band Geeks; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Krypto the Superdog (Streaky's Supercat Tale; @2005-2006 Cartoon Network) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (@2017 Warner Bros./Hanna-Barbera) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Jake's Day Off; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * King Cole's Party (@1987 Wee Sing) * Grandpa's Magical Toys (@1988 Wee Sing) * Under the Sea (@1994 Wee Sing) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * The Wee Sing Train (@1993 Wee Sing) * Winnie the Pooh (@2011 Disney) * Dog with a Blog (Stan's Secret Is Out; @2012-2015 Disney) * Odd Squad (A Case of the Sing-Alongs; @2014 PBS) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Bam!; @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos